residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Darius
Trent, formerly known as Victor Darius, is the secret mastermind behind the manipulation of many characters on both sides of the conflict in the series. A living enigma, his past and true identity are unknown to all save himself. Despite being closely connected to, and even controlling and expertly manipulating, major elements of the Umbrella Corporation and The Agency, in the end, Trent is fighting the good fight, but is determined to do so on his own terms. History Origins Trent was born "Victor Darius", the only son of Umbrella Corporation research and development sector workers James Trenton Darius and his wife Helen Black. Victor deeply cared about his parents, considering them loving, ethical and committed to their research, which was to create a Tissue-Repair Synthesis for their employers. After untold hours, James finally succeeded in creating the synthesis, which itself, a brilliantly designed viral complex, had the potential (if properly developed) to greatly reduce human suffering, and even one day wipe out death by traumatic injury. Immediately upon completion, James and Helen, being responsible, loyal, trusting, and having the highest of hopes for their work, went to their employers to report their success. While Umbrella Inc. also realized the potential, they also feared it had the potential to create a financial nosedive if such a miracle were to be released (the company is pharmaceutical-based, and would lose untold amounts of their fortunes if millions of people stopped dying each year), and instead believed their fortunes could be increased if the viral complex could be designed to fit a military application. With these incentives in mind, Umbrella had the Synthesis, along with it's notes and research, taken from James and turned over to William Birkin who had quickly proven himself to be a brilliant young scientist, and shared the same vision as his employers (as well as their lack of morals). With Birkin (who Umbrella's officials believed they could use as a puppet)in place, they realized that having James and Helen around could prove to be "inconvenient". And so, Umbrella arranged for a fire, officially an accident, and they publicly mourned the terrible tragedy that claimed the lives of James, Helen and three loyal assistants. With a free reign, White Umbrella, a secret bioweapons research division, was formed, which while producing many types of B.O.W.'s, was also nothing more than a playground for Umbrella's leaders; flaunting and abusing their power and fortunes to their amusement. Believing themselves invincible and untouchable, what White Umbrella did not consider (either because they were too shortsighted or ignorantly dismissive) was Victor's continuous existence, and was away at a boarding school when his parents were burned alive. While White Umbrella forgot about Victor, Victor did not forget about what had happened, growing up thinking about what Umbrella had done, and eventually began to obsess about it. There came a time where Victor could think of nothing else, and that was when he decided to finally do something about it. The Crusade Begins To avenge the murders of his parents, Victor, knowing he would have to be extremely clever and very, very careful. After spending years just planning, and more years learning what he needed to know, and even more making the right contacts, moving in the right circles of society, being as devious and underhanded as his foe. His ultimate plan, his "Project", was to bring Umbrella itself down. While he knew it wasn't easy, he was determined and devoted his entire life to the project, willingly forsakeing emotional attachments and any chance at a normal life. While it was a bit of a risk, Victor changed his name, to ensure secrecy. His name was taken from a part of his father's middle name. His new name was "Trent". With time, Trent succeeded in getting into White Umbrella, impressing it's senior officials Sidney, Jay Wallingford Reston and the overall head of White Umbrella; Jackson Cortlandt. Initially serving as a "Troubleshooter" and expecting to be killed at any moment, Trent schemed and wormed his way into their confidence, impressing and intimidating them with his cool and controlled nature. Eventually he reached a de-facto leadership position, acting as the power behind White Umbrella's thrones. Keeping his intentions a secret, Trent began secretly supplying information and other gifts to certain indiviudals before, during and after the Raccoon City Outbreak, aiding in the exposure and destruction of multiple Umbrella key facilities. The Agency Trent later became affiliated with The Agency, becoming one of it's most prominent and high-ranking leaders and recruiters. Recognising his potential, Trent personally rescued Albert Wesker following his narrow escape from the Spencer Mansion mere minutes after it's destruction. After convincing him to work for the Agency, Trent arranged for Wesker to be brought back to health, his body gradually integrating the virus he took to enhance his physical skills. Wesker never admitted this in public, but privately he was scared of Trent, his nature intimidating Wesker to no end. Trent's plan finally succeeded when Wesker was instrumental in delivering evidence to the U.S. Government to have Umbrella shut down, and it's top officials finally being brought to justice. Trent, along with the rest of the Agency, are currently monitoring Wesker's activities, having become aware of his ties to the "S" Corporation. Category:Male Character